


7:54 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled after he used a tentacle from his mouth to strike a large tarantula repeatedly.





	7:54 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos smiled after he used a tentacle from his mouth to strike a large tarantula repeatedly and cause it to retreat.

THE END


End file.
